The Steps To A Mother
by The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam
Summary: Rachel's steps to meeting her mother for the first time from four different perspectives – Rachel, Jesse, Shelby and Will.


**The Step To A Mother**

Summary : Rachel's steps to meeting her mother for the first time from four different perspectives – Rachel, Jesse, Shelby and Will.

Pairing : Rachel / Jesse (St. Berry)

Information : I got bored in class at school, seriously can't remember what class though, and started writing this because I had watched the episode called Dream On last night. I seriously _loved _that episode. Especially the bits with Jesse and Rachel, Rachel and Shelby and Jesse and Shelby bits, mainly the parts in the car, and the part in which Rachel is listening to Shelby singing on the tape.

I'll stop rambling now and let you read =D thank you for reading and I own none of Glee. Even thought I want to. ;-)

GLEE

Rachel listened to her mother singing. The one Rachel got her talent from. _I wonder who she is_ she thought.

GLEE

Jesse listened to Shelby singing, her voice was so like Rachel's. He wondered how long it would be until Rachel asked him about her.

He walked out the house, and started to walk towards Vocal Adrenaline's choir rooms, towards where Shelby would be.

She had to know about this.

GLEE

Shelby felt like she was playing a waiting game.

Would Rachel decide to talk to her, would she not? She sat by the phone all the time, only moving to eat and go to practice.

GLEE

Will was getting angry at Rachel. She was normally the most dedicated in both schoolwork and Glee Club. But now, for the past week, she had been distracted and had been resolutely staring into space and nobody but Jesse could snap her out of it.

'What should I do, Jesse?' He heard her whisper in Glee Club 'I want to meet her but . . . I'm scared. What if she doesn't like me?'

'You should meet her Rachel. You won't know if she'll like you until you've met her.' Jesse replied. 'I know who she is.'

Will wandered away from the whispering couple, towards the rest of the Glee Kids, missing Rachel's surprised face.

GLEE

Rachel didn't know what to do. It seemed all the more real, now that she knew who she was. Shelby Corcoran. Coach to Vocal Adrenaline. Her enemy. Her rival. Her mother.

She realised now that Shelby had sent Jesse to get her to listen to the tape – to get her to talk to her. And to be honest, she wanted to. She was a part of her past and she wanted to know her.

She shook her head and went to sleep, dreaming of Shelby.

GLEE

Jesse was worried about Rachel. She was withdrawing from everybody, even Glee. She needed to meet Shelby. Her mind was so focussed on her that she couldn't think of anything else, inclusing Glee Club and schoolwork.

She had to meet her, Jesse resolved. It would help her in the long run.

GLEE

Shelby watched as her little girl entered the choir room of vocal Adrenaline. She could tell that she was so nervous, yet she held her head up high and walked confidently. _She has all the makings of a Broadway Star. Just like her dream_. Shelby thought.

'Hello, baby.' She whispered as she hugged Rachel.

She spied Jesse standing in the doorway watching them and she mouthed _Thank You _to him. He inclined his head slightly, before backing back a bit and leaving Shelby alone with her daughter.

'I missed you.' The woman murmured into Rachel's hair.

'I missed having a mum.' Rachel whispered. 'There are some things you can't talk about with fathers.'

GLEE

Will slowly followed Jesse's car to the Vocal Adrenaline choir room. He parked slowly as Rachel and Jesse entered the room. He entered the room two minutes later, to find Rachel crying onto the shoulder of Shelby Corcoran! He was shocked when he heard Jesse behind him. 'You shouldn't be here!'

'When Vocal Adrenaline is stealing you best singer and performer you have, I think I have a right to be here!' Will shouted at Jesse.

'If we wanted Rachel, we could have had her ages ago.' Jesse smirked 'Anyway this moment is private, between them! So Get Out!'

His quick change from smirk to scowl slightly scared Will, but he didn't let it deter him.

'If I'm going then so is Rachel! Maybe the Glee Kids were right about you being a spy?' Will yelled

'Mr Schue! What are you doing here?' Rachel said happily as she came out the door with Shelby right behind her.

He followed us here, Rach!' Jesse said angrily. 'He thinks that you're going to divert to Vocal Adrenaline.'

'What! Why would you think that?' Rachel turned hurt eyes on her teacher. 'Mr Schue?'

'Rachel, it's just that you've been spending so much time with _him_!' he gestured to Jesse and waved at Shelby 'And now you're crying on her shoulder! Rachel . . . We just don't want to lose you.'

She glared at him. 'I have found more love with Vocal Adrenaline than I ever did with glee Club.'

'Rachel . . .' He tried to talk to her before she cut him off.

'No! Get out of her. Leave me alone!' She screamed, and noticing that he hadn't left, screamed again. 'GET OUT!'

He looked at her sadly before leaving silently, as Rachel collapsed crying on the floor.

GLEE

'Maybe I should.' Rachel said quietly.

'Should what? Rachel.' Shelby asked as Jesse said 'Do what, love?'

'Move to Vocal Adrenaline. I'd certainly be more happy here.' She looked at Jesse. 'And you would be happier at Carmel High, as well, I know how much you miss it, and how much you hate McKinley High.'

Jesse sighed. 'Rachel, I would be happier to stay with you, and I know you like McKinley High.'

Shelby smiled at her. 'Think of what your heart is telling you Rachel.'

Rachel smiled at both Shelby and Jesse before settling down into the sofa they were all sitting on. 'I'll think about it.'

She fell asleep with all the family she needed around her.

**A.N : Sorry, all my breaks didn't work which really annoyed me. So I republished it with GLEE instead of the breaks.**

**Thanks For Reading, Hope You Like It =D**


End file.
